


Laconic - Rock Creek Park

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1265]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs takes Tony on a date to Rock Creek Park... Why Gibbs why?





	Laconic - Rock Creek Park

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/17/2002 for the word [laconic](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/10/17/laconic).
> 
> laconic[luh-kon-ik]  
> adjective  
> using few words; expressing much in few words; concise:  
> a laconic reply.
> 
> This is for prompt #5 of the October 2018 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/151771.html) and features a picture Tony & Gibbs Fall Colors by rose_malmaison.

  
  


Tony shook his head as he glanced around at the beautiful orange, yellow and red leaves signifying fall. They shouldn’t be out here. This was the same place that all of those petty officers seemed to die at. 

Really there should be a sign at the entrance to Rock Creek Park warning all who enter of the frequency with which people were murdered inside or something. Only Gibbs would think this was an appropriate place to take someone for a first date. If Tony wasn’t already head over heels for Gibbs, he would have hightailed it out of there given the nature of the crimes they’d seen occur at this park. 

He knew it was too soon, but he had a sudden image of Gibbs proposing to him in this same park many years in the future. If Gibbs did that, it would definitely make for an interesting story for any kids, adopted or otherwise, that they might have in the future. Of course, Tony might have to turn Gibbs down simply for proposing to him in the same place they were frequently called out to to investigate a crime scene.

Tony couldn’t help the mischievous smile that flitted across his face at those thoughts. Gibbs caught it.

“Something amusing, Tony?”

Tony shrugged. “Just thinking about the future.”

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. “Seems like there’s more to it than that.”

Tony shrugged.

“I’m supposed to be the laconic one, Tony. Now, tell me what’s going through that brain of yours.”

Tony really didn’t want to, but he knew that Gibbs wouldn’t let it go now that his curiosity was sparked. It really was too soon to talk about marriage and he knew that. Gibbs was the marrying kind, so it was unlikely to scare him off, but Tony really wasn’t.

He’d been gone on Gibbs for so long, though, that he might have to make an exception. When Gibbs just continued to give him that look that demanded an answer as they walked through the park, Tony prevaricated with, “You know at least 75% of our cases occur in this park.”

Gibbs grunted. “So?”

“So isn’t that kind of dangerous for a first date?”

“You afraid I’m going to murder you, Tony?”

“Of course not, Gibbs.”

Gibbs grunted.

“It did cross my mind to wonder why you’d chosen this place for our first date, though. Most people would have taken me to an italian restaurant and the movies.”

“I didn’t want to take you somewhere that others had taken you before,” Gibbs snarled.

Tony chuckled. “Possessive much, Gibbs?”

“You knew that before you ever agreed to date me.”

Tony nodded and shrugged. That much was true. Gibbs hated sharing his people even for a good cause and he really wasn’t surprised that that extended into Gibbs’ personal life.

“Besides despite the bad blood and reputation this park has around the office, it’s extremely beautiful like you and you deserve to enjoy it.”

Tony was touched by that admission. “Thanks Gibbs.”

Gibbs just grunted and they continued on their way. Tony’s mind returned to its daydream of Gibbs proposing in the park and wondered if they’d get married in it too. That seemed a bit too much like tempting fate to Tony, but he knew he wouldn’t object if Gibbs wanted it.

Still this was a first date and Tony shook his head to rid it of the thoughts of marrying Gibbs many years down the road. This wasn’t a normal first date since they knew so much about each other, but that didn’t mean he should start getting ahead of himself. They were holding hands, which touched something deep inside of Tony knowing that Gibbs didn’t mind other people knowing about them.

Tony blinked in surprise as they crested, coming out on top of a hill, and found the trees had given way to a nice pasture complete with a picnic spread out for them. Tony couldn’t help noticing Ducky fade into the background. Gibbs had clearly had Ducky watch to make sure nothing sabotaged their romantic moment together.

Tony had to give Gibbs’ props. He’d never had a date like this before. The guy definitely knew how to woo someone. 

Tony was quite frankly looking forward to seeing what else Gibbs would do to woo him. Maybe that proposal and wedding weren’t as far off as he thought if this was the kind of lengths Gibbs would go to for him. 

He settled into eat with Gibbs, quietly tucking this memory away for many years to come. He fully intended to tell the story of their first date to anyone who asked how they met many years down the road, hopefully after they were married. 

He exchanged finger foods with Gibbs, quietly feeding each other and talking about nothing and everything at the same time. Tony hadn’t had this much fun on a first date in what felt like forever and he couldn’t wait to find out where this thing with Gibbs was headed. He knew, though, that he would never regret this date no matter where life took them in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 6 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 6 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
